


The fire in our hearts, burns the brightest in the night

by rebelsfromstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kanera Trope-Athon, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights, also realization of feelings, bed sharing, it's mostly fluff i guess, teasing and bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: Hera and Kanan share a bed in forced circumstances, but that doesn't mean they aren't enjoying while it lasts. Even if they have some troubles with the actual sleeping and a few of things have to happen before they will fall asleep. But, well, does anybody really care about the sleeping part ?





	The fire in our hearts, burns the brightest in the night

**Author's Note:**

> The idea occured to me some time ago and then I saw that kanera-ficathon on Tumblr posted a prompt that is actually the same as what I wrote, so I thought why not to post it ? 
> 
> Beta'd by wonderful tiasworld93 <3
> 
> There is no smut as you could have expected, but there are tons of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanan opened wide old, creaking doors and hold them for Hera. When she quickly got in, with her cape floating behind her, he followed her and while she was scanning the cantina in the search of some unwelcome Imperial guests, he came up to the guy behind the bar.

"One room with two beds," he said, leaning slightly against the bar, sliding credits down the countertop. The Nautolan just shook his head while cleaning some glass with a rag.

"Sorry, we don't have any. There are just two rooms left for tonight. Both with one bed." he explained, not even looking up at him. Kanan sighted with irritation. They couldn't afford taking two rooms.

"You're sure you don't have anything …" he started, and though he was tired and barely standing, he forced his tone to be more polite. Hera would kill him if he got them one bed, and even if she wasn't angry, she could be assuming his dirty intentions then, and that was the last thing he wanted Hera to think about him. But he was surprised when she interrupted him.

"We'll take it." she said simply, even attempting to smile kindly at the barman. He reached behind the countertop and handed her a key card to the room while hiding the money Kanan gave him earlier.

Kanan could only look at her with eyes wide open in shock.

"You're serious?" he asked her, quietly. She slid the card into her pocket and looked up at him, her eyes kind and sparkling with playfulness. There was a bit of wickedness in it, her expression a little mocking.

"You wanna sleep in some alley, covered with trash and dirt? I'm pretty sure that's the last cantina we're checking, and we won't make it to _Ghost_ till the curfew, so what other choice do we have?" she stated, and he wouldn't think that she was bickering with him, but she smirked at the end of the sentence and simply passed him to get to the stairs.

His eyes followed her, but his feet were glued to the floor.

She was always doing this to him. Surprising him, getting more frivolous, in his eyes even wild. He thought he get to know her quite well, after almost a year of shared missions and travels. But then she did something, that he didn't expect at all, and just like that he was falling in love with her again and again.

"You're coming or not?" she asked, climbing up the stairs, only slightly turning her head to look back, lekku thrown across her arm.

He actually could have open up his mouth and close it again from the words loss. He just nodded and without any further questions, she rushed forward and he followed her.

It suddenly seemed like they had entered a completely different world when they got upstairs. The sensual music could be heard all across a corridor, that was filled with thick smoke from various types of cigarettes and cigars, and a mass of people was gathering in the fumes. A Togrutan woman was leaning against the wall, with Rodian man seducing her. She was laughing, and his hands were getting pretty much everywhere. On the opposite wall two male Ithorians were involved in some make out session, and when they went further into the corridor, there were three woman of different species – one was Mirialan, another was Mon Calamari and the last one they coudn't quite see, but Kanan suspected she was human. There were more combinations of species and genders together, and it was pretty impressive. The whole atmosphere though – the smoke, the music, the laughter, among other sounds and smells, Kanan associated with a brothel. He coudn't see Hera's face, but her lekku twitched once, and he was wondering if that was from disgust. It wasn't a place for her. She was meant to fly among the stars, she was meant for bigger things, Kanan could see that. She wasn't much of a conformist though, so she probably woudn't have some great issues about it.

Hera looked all around her amused, and a little intimidated by the atmosphere. There was something in it – something dark, but absorbing in its way. She got used to surroundings like this in her early travels, when she had to keep away from places like it. But sometimes it was inevitable. She couldn't count how many propositions she got (and how many of them could have become threats or even end up in her being enslaved, but that was something she didn't want to think about). She wasn't sensing the place as dangerous, though. It looked more like people having fun from their own free will, so it didn't bother her. Still, seeing two Twi'lek girls in clothes far too much revealing, made her shiver a little when she thought that they could as well be slaves and how little respect they could have (and probably were having, from the looks of others, that she caught).

She reminded herself that it wasn't a dangerous place and that they probably wanted that, so it wasn't her business. And even if they were slaves, there wasn't much she could do for them.

She could fight for freedom. But not directly theirs. She tried to get a good look at them, and happily she didn't see any sign of fear on their faces. That had to settle her nerves. She couldn't save other people, if she didn't even know if they needed to be saved.

She looked at the number on their key card and then looked around to find it on the doors. They had to turn first right and then left, before they finally found it. Hera slid the card through the door lock, and it opened up for them to reveal a small room. She stepped in and heard Kanan following her.

She took a deep breath.

"That's much better," she said exhaling the clean air around her and smiling.

"We should open a window or soon there won't be much fresh air to breathe," said Kanan, already on the move.

Hera looked around the room. There was indeed one bed, one small table near it, and another door to what Hera was suspecting, was a refresher. On the opposite side there was standing, miserable looking closet, broken in some places with doors swinging from its hinges. It looked a little creepy, but then again a little funny. Hera just shook her head. This place was a dump. But it was only one night, and she slept in places far worse sometimes, so she could manage …

Before her, Kanan was leaning down, practically kneeling, to open up a window from the access panel that was unnaturally low on the wall. His pants were tight, so his ass was really accented in that position.

She _probably_ could manage.

She took a deep breath. It would be a long night.

She threw her bag on one of the drawers and started searching through it. When she found everything she needed, she turned her head in the direction of Kanan.

"You don't mind if I go shower first?" she asked.

"Go ahead." he answered, still occupied with the panel that was probably just broken, like almost everything in the room. She smiled.

"You need help with that ?" she asked, once again bickering with him. He let out a puff of pretended irritation.

"I'll manage." he said, and smirked at her with a _kriffing_ wink. Her heart of course didn't quicken its pace at that. Not at all. Instead, she really efficiently rolled her eyes and walked away to refresher.

When she came back after a shower, that could be barely considered as one (shower cabinet was broken too), she found Kanan examining the closet.

"I think someone had too much fun here." he said to her.

Just then she realized he was probably right. This whole place was practically designed for quick one-night stands, and like Kanan said, having fun with it.

She didn't comment on it though.

"Fresher is free, if you wanna." she said and just then Kanan got a good look at her. She was wearing her night clothes – thermo leggings, loose shirt and headgear from light material, so different from her usual cap. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water and a few drops were running down her lekku. Kanan gazed at her, amazed. He saw her in her night clothes of course – that was unavoidable when they were living in the same space for a year. But he just coudn't not notice how her eyes were shining, or a different than usual color on her cheeks.

Or that drops.

She just looked amazing and Kanan really was doomed, and he didn't see any way out of it. He had to accept that he loved the woman standing before him, and probably always would.

He regained his balance after a minute, when she started looking at him with raised eyebrows and suspicion on her face, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll … go there." he said awkwardly and wanted to face palm himself. Stupid idiot. She totally could see that. He really reached point of no return.

Before she would start thinking he is some weirdo, he quickly grabbed his bag and disappeared into the 'fresher.

Hera just looked as he entered the other room, with a smile on her face. He really was a dork. Annoying and irritating her. But he was also helpful and smart.

And cute.

When did she started to think like that exactly? After that one time they got drunk? Before? Or was it something else completely? It was a dangerous path of thinking. She shouldn't let thoughts like that appearing. She shouldn't get distracted. She had a mission in her life.

But somehow she couldn't stop them. They just were, wandering in her mind and she was grateful it didn't affect her focus. She wasn't some girl seeking for love or even worse – affairs. She had purpose in her life, and that purpose … It was the most important.

But why suddenly, Kanan was important, too?

_He's your crew, Syndulla, get yourself together. Of course he's important. Of course you have to look after him, of course you should care for him. You can rely on him, he's your friend. But that's all it is. No cuteness involved._ She tried to reason with herself. She had work to do.

So, she tried to shake away the thoughts of her relationship with Kanan, and decided to sort out things from her bag. She put away her folded flightsuit on the table, put the rest of her accessories in her bag and searched for a datapad. She had to send a report after all.

When she finally found it, she lay on bed on her stomach and started typing. She got so engaged in it, that she didn't notice Kanan getting out of the shower. She popped up her head only when she heard his voice:

"They really should make some repairs. That was barely a decent shower!" he exclaimed, and she looked up at him.

His hair was pushed down from its usual ponytail and soaking wet from the shower. The droplets were running down his neck and disappearing behind his t-shirt. Hera quickly looked away. She rarely saw him with his hair loose, and every time she did something strange was awakened inside her, something she couldn't quite put a name on. It was just that sudden need to run her hands through it. It was fascinating her, maybe because she didn't have hair. She imagined lekku must be something fascinating for other species as well. She still didn't consider her thoughts appropriate, and went back to her datapad to finish the report.

She reacted again when she heard sheets shifting and suddeny felt Kanan's presence closer. He was reaching behind her to get one of the pillows. He put it on the floor and looked like he was going to lie there.

"What you think you're doing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you should have the bed." he answered, as if it was obvious. Hera snorted.

"I won't let you sleep on the floor. You will be uncomfortable." she exclaimed, looking at him, sitting there. He looked at her as well.

"We can take shifts if you want, but you shouldn't …"

"Just shut up and get up here, you idiot. There's plenty of space here." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Sometimes he really surprised her with his ideas of being a gentelman.

Or his ideas generally.

She couldn't not notice the surprise on his face. But he wasn't questioning her. He got up, this time walking around the bed to get to his side.

Hera got back to her report, and felt the mattress shifting with his weight. And maybe she underestimated the bed's size, because she could feel his arm touching hers. She once again tried to focus on her datapad, but just then it all began.

She knew they wouldn't have the luck to have soundproof walls. The ones they had were enough to muffle the music and sounds from the corridor, or maybe they were just far enough from the center of the party, that they didn't hear it. But unfortunately, it didn't muffle the rooms all around them.

The first moan she thought she had imagined, but after it came another, from multiple people. She sighed.

Great. There goes the report.

She tried to focus again, but it was just impossible with all those sounds. And if it wasn't enough, they were becoming louder and louder.

She dared to turn her head and look at Kanan. His eyes were already on her and she could see he was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. And when she saw him with that expression and heard all – at this point – screaming and with the whole ridiculousness of this situation, she burst out laughing, uncontrollably. He followed her and soon they were giggling like schoolgirls. Hera tried to hide it with a pillow, but it only made it worse, at least in Kanan's eyes, and he just laughed harder. It was contagious, because her laughter was now louder too. She elbowed him playfully on his side, but they still couldn't stop.

Finally, they composed themselves, and fortunately it was just in time that the voices stopped. Hera wiped off the tears that run down her cheeks, when she was laughing and grabbed her datapad to finish the report at last. She quickly added a few more words, checked if she included everything and happily sent it.

"Got it," she said more to herself, but Kanan smiled at her.

"Don't get your hopes too high. They hardly finished, I suppose."

"At least _I_ finished my report," she answered, smiling and switching to HoloNet to read some news, as she had the habit of doing every night before going to sleep.

Kanan shook his head and smiled lovingly at her, as she was reading, unaware of his attention. That small joke was just so … _Hera_ , that he couldn't stop a sudden rush of utter and pure love when she had said that, with that beautiful smile, gracing her face. She probably didn't even realize she did it. Usually he found something funny about her, that she couldn't see at all.

He loved it about her too. How oblivious she was to all of her magnificence.

Or maybe he just adored her too much.

"Did you know there are rumours about TIE's getting two more laser cannons? Two more? Like it wasn't already hard too shoot them! Let's make it easier to shoot us, as well." she shared with him, her eyes still glued to screen. He mumbled his response, but he realized it was muffled by the pillow on which he was lying. He had to be really tired if he did that, but he propped up his head on one elbow, so he could look up at her.

"Not everyone is against the Empire," he said then. She was still browsing, but smiled at his response.

"Yeah, but they could be. It would make things easier," she answered.

"Huh. That's a serious statement. Are you … I don't know … a rebel?" he teased her, still staying in the same position. She shot him a quick glance with furrowed brows, and sparks in her eyes.

"Aren't you trying to get information out of me? Cause you won't get any." she said playfully, and again turned her focus to datapad.

"And what if I told you I have a very specific torture and after using it, you're gonna tell me everything?"

"You can try, but you'll never get anything out of me." she said back.

"Just admit you're a rebel, so I won't have to." She just shook her head, not looking away from her reading.

"You're asking for this, rebel scum," he said, getting more involved in their bickering. She didn't answer, aside from a small smirk. Kanan really didn't know what he was doing and how he even found courage to do so, but he reached out with his hand and delicately tickled her side. He looked up and saw her, biting her lip.

So it was working.

"You're ticklish?" he teased her.

"I'm not," she answered, still trying to read.

"We'll see about that," he murmured and tickled her again. This time she started to fight back with her elbow, trying to impede him access to her stomach.

"Just say you're a rebel."

"Well, I can't, cause I'm not." He drew his fingers across her stomach and she automatically put her hands on his to stop him, still with the datapad in them. She lowered her head a bit, closer to his and looked straight in his eyes, with narrowed eyebrows and a pout on lips.

"Don't you dare …" but it was too late. Kanan started to tickle her mercilessly, till she started giggling.

"Kanan, no, stop …" she managed to stutter between her breaths and laughs. He smiled down at her.

"Admit it."

It ended up in both of them laughing and giggling again, only now they really were close. Their bodies were shaking with laughter, making some parts of their bodies brush against eachother. They both didn't pay it much attention though, when all they wanted, was to stop being tickled by the other.

After a while Hera had enough, her body was strong after all, but still she couldn't take much more.

"All, right, all right … I'm … a rebel," she panted, her breath heavy and Kanan stopped. He put his hands away from her and smiled at her.

"See, wasn't that hard." he said and rolled to his side, because of course throughout their little game, he had ended up being on top of her.

And maybe she really looked beautiful like that, but Kanan didn't want again to do anything inappropriate. He had already moved their boundaries a bit.

So he moved away from her as quickly and naturally looking as he could, because of course he was a very cool guy, who was very self-confident and who wasn't in love with the woman lying beside him. Not at all.

She just propped herself higher on the pillows to be more comfortable, smirking and casually reached for her datapad again, because she also wasn't affected by this situation. Just a normal thing, friends do from time to time. Nothing to think about or dwell on.

She looked through the rest of the news, but there wasn't anything more worth her attention and she was becoming more and more tired, so it didn't take long until she put it away on the table and turned off the lights.

She adjusted herself under the covers, but in every position some part of her was touching Kanan. She decided she'd just turn away and maybe, by some miracle, she would fall asleep.

But of course odds were against her.

Something after two minutes of bed's squeaking, low moans, and loud screaming she turned herself to face the ceiling. She didn't suspect dust from it falling on her nose.

"Told ya. Round number two." She heard Kanan and turned her head in his direction to find him staring at the ceiling the same way she did just second before.

"Better not to look up. There is dust falling from ceiling," she warned him and he faced her.

He smiled when he saw it resting on her nose. He reached out with his finger and brushed it away. She closed her eyes as he did that, and concentrated on the feeling of his light touch on her nose. She smiled, a little against herself, and pulled the covers around her closer. She thought that maybe she could fall asleep like that, feeling cosy and all, but not such luckwas happening in her life.

It only got worse, actually. Now she could make out the exact words and she really didn't want to. She put her pillow around her head, but of course she couldn't sleep like that. Her hand was already feeling numb, so what it would be like after whole night of holding it like it?

She groaned.

"Kriff, do they have to be so loud?" she complained. Her statement was followed by another one in the much more passionate and heated voice. She hid her face in her hands, mostly from lack of anything more that she could do. Kanan, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Did you hear that?" she shot him a deadly look.

"How could I not hear that?"

"But the exact words." he clarified, smirking at her.

"You're finding the sex life of other people, strange to you, amusing?" she asked, her tone somewhere between horror, disbelief, tiredness, and bickering.

"That was funny," he answered and she groaned once more, rolling to the other side, which happened to be the one closer to Kanan.

Too close.

She practically rolled into his arms. But what could she do when the bed was so small?

She was just about to roll away, but that was when she realized she didn't hear a thing. At least not as vividly as before.

She stayed where she was only turning her head up a little. She looked at Kanan, whose face was suddenly so close, that she could see the variety of colors in his eyes and the exact way his moles and freckles were situated.

"I'm not hearing them like that." she said, smiling at him.

"Well, stay like that if you want then." he said, and attempted to shrug his arms, when what he really wanted to do was to put them around her, pull her closer and never let go. She just hid her head in his shoulder again, so his body was muffling the sounds from another room.

She didn't know he would smell so good. Of course, she knew his smell. But never was she so close to it and never was it so intense. And wasn't it strange that his steady breaths were calming her down? And that being so close to him made her feel safe and cared for?

She was already at the verge of sleep, when laughter shook through Kanan's body.

"Kanan, go to sleep." she mumbled and readjusted her head against his body, putting it between his shoulder and chest.

"But you know what they have just said?: _I have a big surprise for you!_ Then some moans and then: _I have even bigger!_ " She chuckled, but shook her head and pulled him closer.

"Yes, but let them be. You woudn't like it, if someone was listening to you having sex."

"Well, I think they're pretty much aware that if they are loud in place like this, everyone will hear them."

"Nevermind, love. Let's sleep." she mumbled, not even realizing her words, but his heart beat a little faster. She had called him _love_ a few times, but he still coudn't quite get used to it.

It usually threw him out of balance, he completely forgot where he was and instead was concentrating on how lucky he was that she let him stay with her. That he became her friend. That this nickname was implying something more than friends. That he was always waiting for her to call him like that again.

He felt her throwing her arms around his torso and back, snuggling herself closer, and he was surprised at first. He looked down at her and seeing her smiling into his chest, feeling her enveloped around him, made him feel that rush of love and affection towards her again.

So he couldn't quite stop himself from reciprocating, both the smile and embrace. He put his arms around her body, enveloping her in the tight hug. He felt her relaxing and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her body so close to his, and the feelings he felt inside, with the woman he loved in his arms.

And really, could he ask for anything more? She was there, practically _snuggling_ into him, and to be honest he hadn't felt this safe since when exactly? Since he was a youngling?

Probably.

She was his steady point. His beacon. His anchor.

His home.

He felt her head moving and he cracked open one eye, but she had her eyes closed.

"See love, wasn't that hard, was it?" she asked, teasing him. Force, he really loved her. He chuckled.

"I still can tickle you, you know?" he answered with his eyes closed.

"And I can fight back, you know?" she said in response. He smiled. Maybe it wasn't wise to let her know that. But he didn't care. The thing that mattered, was that he made her laugh, that she felt better because of him. That she seemed to be more happy now.

The _only_ thing that mattered to him.

And feeling her smile against his chest, and the slow rise and fall of her breasts while she was breathing, and her whole body relaxing and steadying – it was worth it. Everything would be. He would really do anything for her and that thought was a little bit scary, actually. But he wouldn't change what they had for the world.

With that thought and her in his arms, he fell asleep.

***

Hera woke up feeling warm and cosy. Actually, she didn't remember feeling this good and at ease, probably since her childhood. Kanan's arms around her, were soft and solid at once, and his hair were tickling her lek, and it felt right, it somehow …

It somehow felt like home.

And Hera wanted to hold onto this feeling forever. She knew she had to wake up and get the job done. But just one more minute woudn't harm anybody.

Well, theoretically it could.

But on the other hand, can't she have two minutes for herself?

She shouldn't. There are things far more important than her comfort.

Then again, how nice it would be, just to lay there, relaxed, safe and warm.

She shifted slightly, snuggling her nose into Kanan's neck, breathing in his scent and putting her arms around him tighter. In response and mostly unconsciously, he pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers.

She smiled and closed her eyes once more to enjoy the morning indolence, that she almost never let herself to have. The feeling of peacefulness and internal warmth washed all over her. She really could have spent an eternity like that.

But it wasn't in her nature to rest, when there were so many, much more important things to do.

So, going a little against herself, she opened her eyes to find that Kanan's were closed and that he was probably still sleeping. She wasn't surprised, as it was an ongoing problem on the _Ghost_ – Kanan liked to sleep long, and if she wasn't waking him up, he would probably lie down till noon.

Carefully, she tried to untangle herself from Kanan's arms, but she met with resistance.

So, he wasn't sleeping. That clever son of a bantha.

"Kanan, I have to get up." she protested, still trying to break free from his embrace, but his arms were strong around her, not wanting to let her go. He even managed to put her against his chest firmly once more, even though she earlier distanced herself, as much as she could, to unlock his arms from around her.

"Kanan! I really have to. And you should too." she said and he just shook his head a little, his hair falling all around his face.

"Just a minute." he mumbled and she sighted. She shouldn't be doing this. Yes, they were friends. Yes, she trusted him more than anyone. And yes – he was her home now. But it still seemed to be unprofessional and besides – she really had job to do.

Still, she lay down once more, only she didn't close her eyes. The proposition was too tempting, and staying in a warm bed and his safe arms didn't sound so bad.

After a moment, that maybe she prolonged a little, she gently untangled herself from his arms, and this time he let her go, but embraced the pillow she was lying on earlier and just mumbled something under his nose, not even opening his eyes.

She looked at him, from the other side of bed and smiled – he looked cute, holding onto the pillow, with some of his hair falling on it and a small smile on his face.

_No cuteness involved,_ she reminded herself, but the atmosphere of that morning made her feel like she didn't care about it.

She only shook her head to not dwell on the thought, stretched herself out a bit, and got up to start her day.

Before she was dressed and ready for action, her mind wandered a few times around the human that was lying on the bed. And she wandered if they didn't go too far. Because, yes of course it could be interpreted as platonic. But should she feel that strange tickling in her stomach, when she thought about him? Should she secretly wish for his flirting, only so she could bicker with him, and so in the way flirt back? Wasn't she starting it herself, now? Should she be, as happy as she was, when he got her a cup of caf or did her something to eat that wasn't a ration bar? Should she feel that urge to run her fingers through his hair? Should she want to kiss him everytime he did something incredibly smart?

She stopped packing her things, frozen and only turned her head to look at him. He was still sleeping and started drooling on her pillow.

And the only thing she felt was a tug at her heart and a rush of protectiveness and affection.

Force, she was falling in love with him.

And that thought should scare her. She didn't have time for things like that. And she really didn't want to. That would just complicate everything. Even if she could keep her feelings away from getting into the way with a mission, there still were times where they weren't working. And the question wasn't if she could keep her feelings at guard and from slipping away. She knew she could. But how much more difficult it will be to be around him?

But here she was, against herself, falling in love with her crewmate, with her friend.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her running thoughts. She had to concentrate on the mission. And thoughts about Kanan – she will have to try not to have them.

She finished her packing and get to the bed to snack the pillow from under him. He groaned and she settled the pillow on its righteous place.

"Get up Jarrus. We have job to do." she said, in her ordering tone.

"Yeah, just a moment."

"You had your moment. And you drooled on my pillow. Time to get up." He cracked his eye open at the word _drool_ and she could swear, she saw his cheeks getting a little more pink, the thought of her seeing him drooling, apparently embarrassing him. She smirked to herself. She knew what to say, to get him on his feet.

"I'm up," he said and when she saw him starting to rise from the bed, she looked away. She really didn't need more images of Kanan's body, especially in the daylight when she could see it in detail.

She finished her packing whilst he was in the ‘fresher. When he came back, he was dressed and put his hair in its usual ponytail again.

"I'll go to get as something for breakfast, and we can go." he announced, shot her that dorky and flirtatious at once smile again, and left.

She sat on the bed, sighting. How did she let that happen? How did she let Kanan Jarrus crept onto her heart, so now it was shuddering?

It wasn't even falling, she realized.

She was already in love.

 


End file.
